


Mine, Yours

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [103]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Omega Tony Stark, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: “Good morning,” Tony couldn’t help but smirk.Stephen raised an eyebrow, “is it? You definitely seemed to be enjoying yourself.”





	Mine, Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Me just teaching myself dynamics and stuff for this verse.

   Tony peeled back his eyes slowly, blinking in the warm glow morning brought to the room. He was pressed tightly against Stephen, who laid serenely on his back, hands carefully resting on his stomach, head tilted so he could breath in his scent.

   Tony smiled slowly, pressing his face into the hollow of Stephen’s neck, until he was mere inches from his scent gland, taking the intoxicating slivers of freshly turned soil and the sharper, mustier mix of ink and parchment. It was so distinctly Stephen that it never failed to make Tony relax, basking in it whenever he could.

   The thought passed through his mind lazily, but with it something unpleasant. Stephen had warned him only yesterday that he would be leaving this evening for an extended mission at one of the other Sanctuaries, likely to average four or five days.

   Tony wasn’t clingy by any standard. Both he and his alpha were fiercely independent and more then once he’d made it clear that Stephen was expected to respect that autonomy and in return Tony would do the same. It hadn’t taken much convincing, which was one of the dozens of reasons Tony knew he had lucked out on his alpha.

   But it would be the first time they spent an extended amount of time apart since their mating, only one week prior. Usually freshly mated couples had nearly three to four weeks to settle into their bond, to enjoy one another, before easing themselves back into daily life. It was natural with the rush of hormones for instincts to be on high-alert, for them to need time to re-adjust, but just as they had suspected, the very nature of their careers, their lives made such a thing a luxury.

   As it was, Tony had been at his side since Stephen told him. His instincts were already making his stomach twist with a sense of wrong, knowing his alpha would be leaving and so soon after the mating. Luckily, neither of them had ever been one to let their instincts rule them, which was the very reason why they worked so well together. Stephen needed to be able to go, to do his job without feeling like he was failing or abandoning his mate, just like Tony needed the same from him on occasion.

   Still, that didn’t make it any easier. Tony blinked up at Stephen a moment later when an idea came to him, a slow smile spreading across his lips as he hooked his leg over his lovers. Stephen barely moved, simply shifted his head further towards him. Reaching up, Tony pressed a light kiss to his jaw, running along the length of it, before giving a gentle nip.

   A low grumble sounded in Stephen’s chest and Tony grinned, shifting to just the underside, before tucking his face back in the crook of his neck and using his forehead to gently nudged at Stephen until he turned his face in the opposite direction with another grumble, effectively baring his neck and his scent gland to Tony.

   He knew his alpha was at the very least, on the verge of waking and he took full advantage of the moment, as he leaned in and began attentively pressing kisses to his throat, pausing only to nuzzle against the scent gland and feeling a primal sense of satisfaction when he started catching whiffs of his own, sweeter smell.

   A low laugh sounded, and Tony could feel the deep baritone in his bones. Stephen stretched his neck further, pushing up into his ministrations a little, so he nipped at the skin, at the scar tissue of his own mark on his alpha’s neck. That got a distinct reaction just like always.

   In a flurry of motion, Stephen was pulling away before swinging his leg over Tony’s hips, trembling hands resting lightly on the pillows, but his weight sitting entirely on Tony’s stomach. The alpha was glaring down at him with narrowed eyes, but the glint of amusement, of arousal was clear as day.

   “Good morning,” Tony couldn’t help but smirk.

   Stephen raised an eyebrow, “is it? You definitely seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

   Tony shrugged, letting his hands come up to rest lightly on his alpha’s hips, “I have to entertain myself somehow.”

   He hummed, before abruptly dropping onto his forearms, mindful of his hands, so the length of his body was pressed firmly against Tony’s own. He barely managed to hold back a whimper as Stephen pressed a kiss to his lips, light as a feather and nowhere near enough.

   Stephen pulled back only a couple inches, his warm breath ghosting across Tony’s as his eyes ran over them inquisitively, “I didn’t take you for the possessive type,” he commented with a raised eyebrow.

   The truth was he and Stephen rarely scented each other outside of being a comfort. Typically, it would happen after or during a nightmare so they would recognize family and pack instead of enemy, or sometimes, on bad days like a mission going wrong or one too many panic attacks it was an efficient tool to calm.

   But they never used it for marking, both finding the mating bites on their necks symbol enough to outsiders. It just wasn’t something they did, confident in their relationship and each other’s ability to ward off unwanted advances without advertising a symbol of _mine_.

   However, Tony just had.

   Thing was, it was impossible to hide his intentions from Stephen, but he was finding it equally difficult to explain the instinctual urge to make his presence known before Stephen left. It wasn’t so much about scent marking Stephen as wanting to make sure he had something of him, no matter where the mission sent him off too.

   With a sigh, he let his one hand slide up and into Stephen’s hair, unable to help playing with the strands as he thought, “I’m going to miss you.”

   Stephen just smiled, easy and willing to let it go, “I gathered that.”

   Which was fine…except Tony was really damn stubborn and the thought that occurred to him was only half satisfied. Stephen ducked down to kiss him again, hips beginning a lazy grind that Tony eagerly met. It also provided a bit of distraction so that the next time Stephen pulled back he tightened his hold in the alpha’s hair making him raise his eyebrow again.

   “I want you to scent-mark me before you go.”

   Stephen blinked, head tilting curiously, “why?”

   Tony grimaced. He had a sneaking suspicion that his sudden urge to indulge in one of the more possessive habits of mated pairs had everything to do with the hormonal hurricane still working its way through him and he was a little miffed Stephen wasn’t as affected.

   He slammed his head back against the pillows in irritation and Stephen shook his head, amusement back on his face as he cupped his cheeks in his hand, “sorry, wanted to see you squirm. I get it.”

   Tony glared up at him, “what?”

   Another rumbling laugh, “Its normal. I’m about to leave for several days before we’ve even had a chance to settle from the mating. Your instincts are telling you to put a claim on me because my hormones are vulnerable right now too,” he pressed a brief kiss to Tony’s unsmiling lips. “I know its weird for you because you hate all that possessive crap, but I think we can find it in ourselves to make an exception just this once, don’t you?”

   Logical, reasonable, so very Stephen that he couldn’t help but soften against him, his instincts clamouring once more to encourage his alpha to act on his words. He didn’t know how he got so lucky with Stephen, but he didn’t plan on taking it for granted. Plus, there was the bonus of the gleam in his eye during the little speech, hinting that he did in fact want it as much as Tony. So, smirking up at his alpha he bared his neck back, eyes falling closed in anticipation, “then get to it, alpha.”

   A quiet growl slipped from his lips, more vibration then anything, and Tony relaxed into the sheets completely, entire body falling pliant as his alpha began to lick and kiss a slow trail toward his scent gland and mating mark.

   Each one felt like tiny shocks to his system, the comfort was still there, always, but this time Stephen’s scent had shifted to something sharper, intent. He nuzzled against the gland, giving it little kitten licks, and pressing open mouth kisses to his mating bite. Tony found himself arching up at the first touch of teeth, not pressing down but simply making their presence known and the act alone sent familiar pulses of pleasure through him, even as their mixed scent, the one that had fallen over them like a cloud after their mating, grew richer, thicker. It would become a clear indicator to anyone within seven feet or further if the wind was right, that they both had very active mates.

   Stephen pulled back, following the same trail back up until he could press a kiss to Tony’s lips, which he responded to lazily, feeling hazy and numb with pleasure, even as Stephen’s clever fingers stroked the sensitive skin of his neck, as though soothing it from his ministrations.

   “Better?” he murmured.

   Tony blinked in surprise when he realized he _did_ feel better. The emptiness that had been plaguing him since Stephen broke the news didn’t feel quite so sharp, his instincts no longer clawing at him to attach himself to his alpha.

   “Yeah,” he said a little shakily, he was never going to get used to having a doctor for a mate.

   “I thought so,” he replied, all smug alpha.

   Tony just rolled his eyes, smacking his alpha lightly on the chest before surging up to pull him into another kiss, thinking of other ways he could mark his mate before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
